Chasseur malgré lui
by Tididooo
Summary: Écrit pour un concours dont le sujet était de faire un crossover entre Supernatural et une autre série au choix. J'ai donc choisi de faire se rencontrer les frères Winchester et les deux zigotos de Psych Enquêteur malgré lui . Pour le fun!


Chasseur malgré lui.

« Gus, ne sois donc pas un marshmallow flageolant. Les fantômes n'existent pas. »

« Dans ce cas, Shawn, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer comment Madame Albezener s'est retrouvée avec la gorge tranchée et les membres éparpillés dans sa maison fermée à clé de l'intérieur et qu'on ait trouvé aucune arme, empreinte, trace prouvant que qui que ce soit ait été dans la maison au moment de sa mort ? »

« Eh bien, c'est qu'on est tombés sur un meurtrier très précautionneux qui égorge les gens et les éparpille. Un… égorgeplilleur… éparpigorgeeuuur… »

« Shawn ! On aurait au moins pu demander à Juliet et à Lassiter de venir nous donner un coup de main. Je ne suis pas sur que venir ici de nuit soit une bonne idée, il y a des rumeurs sur cette maison, elle serait hantée… »

« Gus, les fantômes n'existent pas ! »

« Pourtant, les deux agents du FBI de ce matin semblaient penser le contraire. Le plus grand me posait des questions sur l'histoire de cette maison. Beaucoup de gens sont morts dans des circonstances inexpliquées, Shawn. »

Dean roula des yeux. Ces deux là semblaient incapables de s'arrêter de parler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui, comme lui, s'était plaqué dos au mur en entendant arriver les deux « détectives » qu'ils avaient rencontrés plus tôt dans la journée. Sauf que celui qui répondait au nom de Gus leur avait été présenté en tant que Tallullah Bracadabrah. Il faudrait qu'il garde ce nom pour un de ses propres alias.

Dean ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Shawn Spencer et de ses dons de medium. La police et la presse locales semblaient y croire, mais peu de gens savaient ce que Sam et lui connaissaient vraiment du paranormal. Et Spencer en faisait un peu trop pour être vrai. Ce type sentait le charlatan à plein nez. Qui aidait malgré tout la police. Dans des affaires qui n'avaient rien de surnaturel. Et qui venait de répéter deux fois dans la même conversation qu'il ne croyait pas aux fantômes.

« Il faut les faire partir d'ici au plus vite ! » chuchota-t-il à Sam.

« Non, tu crois ? » lui rétorqua son frère.

Dean lui répondit par une grimace et ouvrit la porte au moment où Shawn tentait de la crocheter. Ce qui provoqua chez son acolyte le cri le plus aigu que Dean ait jamais entendu sortir de la bouche d'un homme. « Messieurs, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. C'est une scène de crime. »

Tandis que Gus se remettait de son bref accès de frayeur, Shawn se releva pour faire face aux regards désapprobateurs des deux agents du FBI. « Agent DeYoung, Agent Shaw ! Les esprits m'avaient dit que vous seriez là. » Posant ses doigts sur sa tempe dans sa fameuse pose de medium, il continua tout en cherchant des indices qui pourraient lui permettre de gagner leur confiance. De fines cicatrices sur le visage, les mains, probablement aussi ailleurs. Des costumes usés portés lors de leur première rencontre, mais remplacés ce soir par des vêtements plus pratiques et tout aussi usés. Un fusil de petite taille, probablement un canon scié, planqué dans la poche intérieure d'une vieille veste en cuir. Des bracelets talismans. Et surtout une voiture pas très réglementaire. Superbe, mais pas très réglementaire. « Les esprits me disent aussi que vous menez une vie dangereuse, instable, souvent sur la route, pas assez d'argent pour vous acheter des costumes convenables… Et je ne crois pas que les vrais agents du FBI soient autorisés à transporter le genre d'arme que vous avez dans votre veste. Et vous semblez être de grands fans de Styx, remarquez ce groupe est excellent, Renegade est une chanson culte, massacrée lors du dernier American Idol et… »

Gus lui envoya un coup de coude flippé dans les côtes, les yeux écarquillés dans une expression d'horreur absolue. « Shawn… »

Voyant la peur dans le regard de Gus, les frères Winchester réagirent instinctivement, se retournant et dégainant leurs armes comme un seul homme. La détonation fut assourdissante et Shawn regarda, médusé, la forme humaine et hideuse qui s'était matérialisée au fond de la pièce il y a quelques secondes s'évaporer dans un nuage d'étincelles. « Wow ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc !! Gus, tu as vu ? » Le faux médium se retourna pour lui parler et remarqua que ce dernier se trouvait déjà quasiment au bout du chemin, courant comme un dératé. « Gus !!! »

« Allez le rejoindre. » La voix brusque et autoritaire du plus petit des deux faux agents du FBI le fit se retourner.

Les deux hommes se maintenaient en état d'alerte, les yeux scannant la pièce sombre derrière eux au cas où la « chose » reviendrait. Shawn était mort de peur et son instinct lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de rejoindre Gus. Mais sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Et, bon sang, ces deux mecs étaient encore plus cools que des chasseurs de primes. « Pas avant que je sache ce qui vient de se passer. Ce truc ne ressemblait pas à un éparpigorgeur. »

Dean leva un sourcil narquois. « Les esprits ne vous ont pas prévenu ? »

Shawn fit un sourire contrit. « J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré mes capacités. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir menti dans l'histoire. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! »

Sam soupira. « Ecoutez, on n'a vraiment pas le temps. Alors, version courte : Les fantômes existent, tuent des gens et mon frère et moi on les chasse. Maintenant, laissez-nous faire notre travail et allez vous mettre à l'abri loin de cette maison. »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Shawn était complètement à cours de mots. Se faire éparpigorger par un fantôme vengeur ne faisait pas partie de sa liste de choses à faire pour la journée, aussi décida-t-il de suivre les conseils des chasseurs. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Des ghostbusters, en vrai. Tout en se demandant s'ils avaient des armes laser comme dans le film, il ouvrit la porte. Qui resta résolument fermée. « Euh… Stantz et Venkman, dites, la porte est un peu coincée… » Il remarqua que l'atmosphère s'était considérablement refroidie, un froid qui transperce les os.

Il se retourna et son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine. A à peine quelques mètres de lui, apparut brusquement une fille crasseuse, trop pâle pour être en bonne santé, et surtout avec beaucoup trop de trous dans la gorge et dans les bras pour être en vie. Un cri horrible retentit dans la pièce et il réalisa quelques secondes plus tard que ça venait de lui. Les frères ghostbusters firent feu à l'unisson et le fantôme disparut à nouveau. Shawn relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu. « Vous l'avez tuée ? »

Sam se retourna vers lui pendant que son frère rechargeait son arme. « Non. Le sel ne fait que chasser les esprits quelques minutes, parfois moins. La porte est toujours coincée ? » Shawn appuya sur la poignée, sans succès. « Merde. Bon, puisque vous êtes coincé ici avec nous, autant nous donner un coup de main. » Il lui lança une barre de fer, que Shawn reçut avec un regard incrédule.

« Vous n'auriez pas plutôt un canon à protons ? »

« Le fer la repoussera, comme le sel. » Il se tourna vers son frère. « Dean, d'après les archives, on devrait trouver le corps de Kristen Merrik au sous sol. »

Shawn regardait les deux frères, abasourdi. « Il y a un corps enterré dans cette maison ? C'est le corps du fantôme, c'est ça ? »

Dean opina. « Il faut trouver le corps, le saler et le brûler au plus vite. Et ça va devenir rock n'roll. Restez entre Sam et moi, et obéissez aux ordres sans discuter. Compris ? »

« Compris. »

Un choc retentit derrière la porte d'entrée, les faisant sursauter. « SHAWN !!! » la voix étouffée de Gus leur parvint depuis l'extérieur. « Shawn !! Tout va bien ? »

Shawn eut chaud au cœur en réalisant que son meilleur ami avait bravé sa peur pour revenir le chercher. « Tout va bien Gus ! Juste une petite affaire à régler. Retourne m'attendre dans la voiture, OK ? »

Quelques épuisantes minutes plus tard, ce qui restait du corps de la jeune fille assassinée était mis à jour. L'odeur putride aussi et Shawn luttait pour ne pas rendre son smoothie à l'ananas. Dean arrosait le corps de liquide inflammable lorsque une force invisible l'envoya voler au travers de la pièce et s'écraser contre un vieil établi.

« DEAN ! » s'écria Sam. Une seconde plus tard, le fantôme surgissait derrière lui et plantait une main dans son dos. La douleur était insoutenable. Il lança son briquet à Shawn, qui le rattrapa maladroitement « Flambez-la ! Vite ! »

Shawn se remit de sa stupeur et parvint à mettre le feu aux restes. La réaction fut spectaculaire, l'esprit s'enflammant dans un cri déchirant, libérant Sam de son étreinte mortelle. Le jeune chasseur s'effondra, haletant et Shawn s'avança vers lui. « Ça va ? »

Sam se releva en titubant. « Ça va, merci. » Il se dirigea vers son aîné, qui reprenait conscience avec peine. « Dean ? »

Dean grogna. « S'm… l'est fl'mbée ? » Sam acquiesça tout en vérifiant l'état de son frère. Probablement des côtes cassées mais rien de grave. Avec l'aide de Shawn, il l'aida à se relever et ils quittèrent la maison pour retrouver un Gus quasi hystérique dehors.

Expliquer tout ça allait être marrant… en un sens.


End file.
